


Helpless

by YuriChan06



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Post-Frozen (2013), Post-Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Krista (female Kristoff) and Andrew (male Anna) have been married and now they were on their first day of honeymoon.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (genderbend)
Kudos: 5





	Helpless

Andrew rose midway off the bed as he stared at his sleeping bride right next to him. Finally... He thought.

It felt likely yesterday when she proposed to him and became his Princess Consort. Felt like only yesterday when he met Krista. She wasn't his idea of a Princess Charming, all covered in snow, muffled sounds behind her scarf, and just a general unfriendly attitude, unfazed by the fact that she was being rude to the prince.

Now here they are, here she was. It took Andrew a while to defrost Krista to the point she was warming up to him, growing much more social and loving to Andrew.

Krista proposed to Andrew to the point of tears, they married under the safety of the moon shining down on them, as they kissed. Now they were on their honeymoon in a cabin located in the woods. Savannah was outside, lazily chewing on some hay, allowing the newlyweds some privacy for the night (wink wink)

Krista was snoring right next to him. A habit she didn't break, Andrew wasn't afraid to admit that she had pretty bad breath. Andrew got used to her mix of carrots and Savannah the reindeer breath. It took so long for Krista to stop smelling like reindeer too before the wedding, courtesy of Ellis making her take a very long and a very soapy bath. 

Despite this, Krista looked so sweet while sleeping, so peaceful, and so relaxed, her hands resting under her cheeks as her blond hair sprawled over the pillows. The warmth from their shared body heat ensured that she was sleeping soundly.

Andrew softly tapped Krista's face, rubbing it as he whispered, "Wake up... My valiant pungent reindeer queen." In her ear. Krista opened her eyes and smiled a bit seeing her husband.

"Mornin'..." She said, sitting up.

Andrew was slightly nervous of what to say next, awkwardly he ask if the bed was soft to which Krista said it was. The blond laid there on the bed, "I had an amazing dream..."

"And what is that my love?" Andrew asked.

Krista smiled, "I saw both of us... Standing at the same forest we found Olive.. Snow fell around us. I see myself beaming with joy as you look lovingly at a third body much smaller than us right between us. A body of that of a child... Our child."

Andrew chuckled, placing himself on top of Krista's, kissing her passionately, "Soon, our son will be born. An heir to the Arendelle throne.."


End file.
